


Thoughts of Her

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horatio think about Calleigh</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts of Her

Horatio ran his fingers through her hair as she slept curled up against him with her head on his chest. He loved playing with the long blonde strands. The simple action of picking her hair up and feeling it slide through his fingers as it fell back, relaxed him, centered him. Tonight though it wasn't cases, past or present, he thought about. Tonight it was solely her on his mind. Her heart that she gave freely whether the recipient was deserving or not. Her character which remained untarnished by the job or those trying to buy her favour. And her spirit that made people smile when she came into a room, of course most of those people underestimated her. It was a mistake they only made once. It wasn't just one of those things he loved about her, it was all of them put together that made up the Calleigh that he loved.


End file.
